Butterfly in the Still
by Queen 0f Games
Summary: The Anniversary Eve Party is coming soon and the shy swordsman tries to work up the courage to ask the girl he admired to be his date.
1. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic. I'm a bit rusty so forgive me for any mistakes. This is a two-shot of MakaxCrona. This is my first Soul Eater fanfic so this is exciting for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, I just play with the characters for my own amusement. **

* * *

_The Death Weapon Meister Academy's yearly anniversary celebration; The Foundation Day Eve._

_Hosted by Lord Death _

_Staff and Students only. _

In the hallways of the DWMA, a single poster in fancy lettering was posted on the wall right next to Crescent Moon Class. A tall, lanky form was standing in the now empty hallways, absentmindedly staring at the poster.

Every year, the DWMA hosts a grand party for all students and staff, commemorating the founding of the Academy, called the 'Foundation Day Eve'; the night before the actual day Shibusen was founded. The party is a week away but the pink-haired boy was not thinking about the upcoming festivity, he was thinking about last year, on that day, he had made his first friend in this school.

Maka Albarn.

Just thinking about her sends a warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart. He remembered that day well when she tapped into his soul and helped him out of his circle he made. After that, Maka gave him his first loving, physical contact when she hugged him and gave him a handshake.

Maka was the best thing that ever happened to him. The shy swordsman blushes up a storm; he was always like this when his thoughts kept leaning towards a certain scythe-meister.

"Crona!"

The boy was pulled from his thoughts from the girl he was just thinking about. Maka waved over and walked towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing just standing here? Classes are done, you ready to go home?" Maka lookes up at the poster Crona was staring intently at. "Oh. Are you excited about the foundation party?"

"I'm not too sure about going," out of habit, the boy gripped his arm tightly. "You know I'm not good with crowds." he stammered.

"I know but still, you could at least think about it. You're part of the school now, Crona." She places her hand on his shoulder gently. "I would be happy if you'd come."

Crona fought very hard to keep his face from getting redder. He smiled nervously and nodded. "O-Okay, I'll think about it, Maka." No, he already made up his mind. He'll definitely come because the girl he admired for so long said she'll be happy if he showed up. He could deal with large crowds as long as he's with Maka. After all, it couldn't be that bad, right?

Maka smiled and walked around him to grab his free hand and guide him down the hallways towards the exit. "This'll be your first time attending the foundation party. You won't regret it, it's really fun."

Crona looked around when they made it out of the school. "Maka, where's Soul? He usually meets us here." he asked.

"Soul's spending the day with Liz. She needs him to pick out a dress with her so they could match." she snickers. "They'll probably be out all day."

Maka noticed the confused look he has on his face and explained. "Liz is Soul's date for the party, they're picking out their outfits together." she snorts. "Knowing Soul, every time Liz comes out of the dressing room trying different outfits, he'll just nod and give the same reply: 'It's cool'. I should know, I had to go through that."

Crona chuckled quietly until he caught on what Maka had said. "A date? D-Do you really need one to go?" he asked, twiddling with his fingers nervously. The shy swordsman didn't know much about formal festivities; all he know was that you were suppose to dress nice and be on your best behavior or in his case, keeping Ragnarok on his best behavior.

"No, of course not. It's not mandatory you can go by yourself or with a group of friends. Last year I didn't have a date." Maka smiled slyly and poked Crona's cheek playfully. "Why did you asked, are you trying to ask me to be your date, Crona?"

Before he could stutter out a reply, Crona felt the familiar feeling of his weapon emerging from his back. "Hah! Not even Crona would ask you, cow!"

"Great, my day is officially ruined since you decided to show your ugly face." she glared.

"Then I'm doing one hell of a good job then."

Crona frowned at his weapon partner. It was blubbering idiocy now…he'd be sure ask him to shut up when the blonde girl is not around later on. "R-Ragnarok, be nice."

"Shut it, Crona. Don't tell me what to do!" he gave the pink-haired meister an aggressive noogie.

"Ow! Quit it" he swatted Ragnarok's stubby little fists away from his hair before turning back to Maka. "Sorry, Maka."

"It's ok, Crona. Ragnarok better count his lucky stars that he's attached to you, he would've had a large indent on his damn head." After saying that, Maka brought out her large book from Death knows where, holding it out threateningly.

"It didn't stopped you before, you bitch."

*Maka-chop!*

"Hey you're right. I didn't stop before and certainly didn't stop now." she smirked.

Crona felt his partner droop over his head, unconscious most likely. He couldn't stop going over on what Maka had said before Ragnarok interrupted. Crona knew Maka was only teasing about him asking her out but he was wondering if Maka would really say yes if he asked her to be his date for the dance.

No.

She'll probably just smile in sympathy and turn him down gently.

Crona smiles slightly, his cheeks turning a light pink. It's ok though; hanging out with Maka at the party is enough for him anyway.

* * *

"Augh! Damn it, Soul!"

Crona heard the refrigeator door slammed from his room. He went out of his room to go check on what Maka was so frustrated about. He went into the kitchen to see Maka throwing off her apron and asked what was wrong.

"Soul forgot to go grocery shopping, it was his turn to get the food." she made her way to the door where her shoes were by. "I better go now before the store closes otherwise it's PB&J again."

"W-Wait, Maka! I'll go instead."

"You don't have to Crona." she smiles.

"No, I want to. You're cooking after all so…" he trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

"Aww Crona," she rushes over, giving him a big hug before reaching into her pocket to pull out the money. "Here, this should be enough to buy the ingredients for the curry."

"A-Anything for you, Maka." he smiled before opening the door. "I'll be quick!"

* * *

Crona makes his way back home from Death Market carrying the two bags that held tonight's dinner. Even though he quickly dismissed the thought of asking Maka to be his date, he still couldn't get the idea out of his head. What if she said yes? What if-

"Oh for fucks sake Crona, just ask the damn cow!" Ragnarok shouted after emerging from his back. "All your thinking is giving me a headache."

"W-Well I would but…I don't think I can. She'll most likely say no, it would probably be awkward for her."

"You're such a pussy. How would you know she'll say no? I didn't know you could predict on what could happened, numbnuts."

Crona sighs. "What if she says no? What if she turns me down? I don't think I could deal with rejection."

"You won't get anywhere with the what-if's Crona. Be a man! Just go up to her and ask." He felt Ragnarok going back inside his body.

"Easier said than done." he mumbles as he quickens his pace to get back home. He'll have to work up the courage to even ask Maka to be his date and he'll have to do it soon because the Eve party is coming. Crona blushes slightly, tightening his grip on the bags he's carrying. He really wants to go with Maka but he can't imagine himself actually going up to her and ask to be his date. Times like this he wished he was confident. Like Black*Star. Crona bet he wouldn't have any trouble asking a girl out.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to practice

* * *

"No. Fucking. Way."

"P-Please just do this for me! I-I need to practice for this. I want to make sure I'll say it right. Besides it's just us two here, no one will know-Ow!" he felt his hair being pulled roughly by his weapon partner.

"I'll know and that's enough! Fuck Crona, my pride will be on the line here!"

"I know this is too much to ask." Crona pushed his two fingers together nervously. "But please Ragnarok, I don't know what else to do."

"I'll tell you what you can do; pick up a damn mirror and practice by yourself."

Crona sighs, regretting what he was about to do considering that he was short on money right now. "That chocolate cake we saw in Death Market…I'll buy you that if you do this for me."

He knows that had gotten Ragnarok's attention. He felt his weapon went back inside his body before quickly coming out again, this time from the front so Ragnarok is facing towards him.

"You're serious, right? You better not be messing with me, Crona!"

"I promise, tomorrow after school I'll get you that cake."

Ragnarok crosses his arms, looking away from Crona for a moment to think of his answer. All the while the pink-haired boy was twiddling his fingers nervously, waiting for his reply.

"Fine I'll do it." Crona perks up from his answer even as Ragnarok pulled him by the collar of his robe. "But after this consider your man card revoked."

"I thought it already was when I was making flower chains with Patty."

"Shut up!" he let go of Crona's robe. "Now hurry up, lets get this over with. I'll pretend to be the cow for ya."

Crona closes his eyes after taking a deep breath. He opens them and finds himself staring at Ragnarok's ping-pong ball-like eyes and he couldn't help but feel awkward about this. Maybe he should've practiced with the mirror but he wanted to make this as real as possible.

"Come on, hurry it up dumbass!" Ragnarok shouted, his voice ringing with impatience, he can tell. Best to get it over with.

Crona cleared his throat before speaking. "M-M-Maka…?" he winces mentally. That's another thing he should work on; his stuttering.

"Yes, what is it Cronaaaa!" Ragnarok's voice pitches up higher to make himself sound like a girl. But really it just sounds like two cats fighting over a can of tuna.

"What are you doing?" he frowns.

"Pretending to be the nerd, what else?"

"Well stop it, you sound nothing like her." Crona's frown deepens. "And I have a feeling you're doing this on purpose."

Ragnarok rolled his eyes. "Silly me, I forgot. She's a cow so I have to talk like one don't I? Moooo-Gah!" Ragnarok's head tosses back after receiving a brutal punch on the jaw from the timid swordsman.

"…"

* * *

Maka clears the table before placing the three plates that's filled with tonight's dinner. She then scoops a decent portion of curry into Blair's bowl, placing it next to the table. The scythe meister looks at the dinner table with satisfaction as she takes off her apron. Perfect. Everything was set and it was time to eat. She called Soul and Blair from the living room to come to the dinner table. She then made her way to Crona's room to call him in for dinner. She lightly knocks the door before opening it.

"Crona it's time to-huh?" She walked in to see Crona rolling over the floor, wrestling with Ragnarok. It looked like they were fighting.

"Crona, you fucktard!" Ragnarok pounded his stubby little fists on his meister's head. "How dare you punch me! Do I have to remind you on what it's like getting punched by someone like you?!"

"Ow-you..ow..started it-ow!" Crona made a grab for Ragnarok's fists to stop from hitting him.

Maka had enough of watching the two fighting so she cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. "What's going on here?"

The two stopped their quarreling to stare at the doorway where Maka was standing and she didn't look happy either. The last thing Crona wanted to do was make Maka upset with him so he quickly gathered himself up and pushed away Ragnarok's hands that was still gripping his hair.

"What were you two fighting about now?" she asked.

"This pansy punched me first!" After Ragnarok said that, Crona bowed his head in shame, after all he really did start the fight.

Maka directed her glare towards Ragnarok. "If he punched you first, you must've deserved it."

"Of course you would take his side you cow."

She smiled warmly at Crona, completely ignoring the him. "Come on Crona, time to eat!"

* * *

"Well are we trying again or what?"

"A-Actually I think I'll just practice by myself this time." Crona took out his tooth brush, getting ready to brush his teeth before going to bed. _'Or maybe I just won't do it all.'_

"Oh no you don't!" Just as Crona applied tooth paste on his tooth brush, Ragnarok smacked the item right out of his hand. "You're not gonna back out of it now, we're doing this shit!"

"I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I care…I care about that cake you're gonna buy me tomorrow!" Again, Ragnarok popped out of the front where Crona can see him better. "Now when you ask the nerd, stand up straight! Keep your head up when you're going to ask her, don't look down." he bopped the swordsman's head for good measures.

"Now you look at the nerd dead in the eye and say…" Ragnarok motioned for him to continue.

Crona took the hint and once again finding himself staring at Ragnarok. It was hard but he managed to pretend that it was Maka standing in front of him, smiling at him sweetly like she always does for him. He felt his face getting warm just thinking about her. Before he knew it, the words he wanted to say past through his lips easily.

"…Maka, will you be my date for the eve party?" he surprised himself that he managed to say those words without fumbling over them.

He felt his weapon partner pat him lightly on the head. "Well whaddya know? There may be hope for you yet." The pink-haired meister couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face; it still remained when Ragnarok started pulling his hair. "Just remember to keep your promise, a deal's a deal!" And with that, Ragnarok went back into Crona's body.

That made Crona even more determind to go through this. Tomorrow, he'll ask Maka when they're alone. They usually have lunch on the school's balcony so he'll definitely ask her there.

So yeah, this is my attempt of writing a Crona x Maka fanfic. I finally have enough free time to do this! What do you guys think? Reviews are always welcome. The next chapter, of course, will be the last and is currently being written as we speak!


	2. Shall We Dance?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor the song Butterfly in the Still by Taku Iwasaki.**

* * *

"Here you go, Crona. I made your favorite." Maka handed him a small bento box before she dug in her bag to get her own.

Crona smiled gratefully, thanking her for the food as he accepts the boxed lunch Maka had made for him. He opens the container and eagerly picks up a fruit rolled sandwich and starts eating. Maka always makes these for him whenever they eat outside; usually they stay in the cafeteria to eat the lunch the school has provided but this morning he asked if they could eat at the school's roof and Maka went ahead to make a boxed lunch for both of them before they left for school.

Crona picks up another rolled sandwich; savoring the taste. The bread is good and the combination of the ingredients is perfect. Anything was perfect when it was made by his angel's hands.

The boy was pulled from his thoughts when he felt he was being watched. He looked next to him to see that Maka was staring at him. Was she watching him this whole time?

He hoped he didn't have anything on his face.

"So Crona, was there something you wanted to tell me?" Maka asked, turning her attention to look over Death City in front of them. "That's why you asked if we could come up here, you wanted to tell me something."

She always knew what was on his mind or what he wanted to do based on his actions. This was one of the reasons why he adores her so much.

After remembering what he was going to ask her, he suddenly broke into a nervous sweat. He was mentally beating himself up because now he was starting to cave in. _'Oh no, why now? Why am I now starting to get nervous?' _This morning he felt pretty confident enough to do this but now that he's alone with Maka and thinking of that question he was going to ask her, he now was ready to tell her it was nothing and just drop it. This isn't practicing. This isn't Ragnarok this time. This is Maka. And like a coward he is, the shy swordsman was ready to chicken out.

Maka, sensing her friend's discomfort, laid her hand on top of his pale, shaking one. Immediately the boy tensed from the contact and now she could hear his teeth chattering. "Crona what's wrong?" She now started lightly caressing his knuckles with her fingers and she was happy to know this got him to calm down a bit. "Hey, you know that you can tell me anything right? There's no need to get nervous around me Crona, you can tell me anything." She wonders what could have this boy so nervous about. Sure, he was always nervous about something but when she's around, Crona was never hesitant to speak about what's on his mind when it was just them alone. Maka knew Crona had grown comfortable with her during his stay in the DWMA and when she's now seeing Crona acting all nervous around her she couldn't help but worry.

After hearing her say that, Crona ceased his chattering and the tension soon left his body but he couldn't stop his hands from shaking; namely because the girl was now holding his hand with her own. He can already hear Ragnarok yelling at him to grow some balls and ask her already.

The boy was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a soft hand on his cheek, he looked up to see Maka giving him her most loving smile. He swallowed audibly to get rid of the lump in his throat; he couldn't help but stare into her beautiful, green eyes with his own black ones.

"Crona-"

"There's something I want to ask you!" The words had came out before he could think, it was too late to take it back now.

Maka let's out a soft chuckle as she removes her hand from Crona's cheek. "Well, yeah I figured that. Come on, you can tell me; what is it?"

Crona took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment and went through everything Ragnarok had said for him to do at this moment; he exhaled and straightened his posture, he kept his head up to look at Maka in the eye and he would say…

"Maka, will you be my date for the Eve party?"

Silence soon followed after he asked her that question. It registered in his head that he asked her. He finally asked her! But his sense of accomplishment was short lived when realized Maka hasn't said anything yet. Oh Death, is she going to say no? Crona nervously shifted his gaze to anywhere but her. Perhaps he should've thought this through, Maka would most likely turn him-

"Y-your asking me to be your date?"

Crona mustered enough courage to look at her and when he did he could've sworn he saw a hint of pink on Maka's cheeks but it was gone before he could take a better look. He does know, however, that his cheeks are most likely pink. Maybe even darker because he could feel his face getting warmer by the second. The pink-haired meister nodded his answer, not trusting his voice right now.

"Oh Crona…" Maka trailed off, a sigh following afterwards.

This is it, Crona could already see it. Maka would smile in sympathy and gently turn him down. It's no surprise for him, she probably doesn't see him in that way.

"Was this what you're so nervous about?" she laughed and he could feel his blush had intensified when she did; he's so embarrassed. He jumped slightly when he felt her hand on his. "Crona, of course I'll be your date."

When she said her answer, the boy's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Maka in disbelief. She actually said she'll be his date. Hearing that from her had made him so happy he didn't know what to do with himself. "Really, you will?!"

"Finally! I was about ready to knock the hell out of Crona if he didn't say it." Ragnarok made this time to pop out and ruin the moment. The demon sword proceeded to give his meister an aggressive noogie with his stubby little fists. Crona was not bothered by this, he was still staring at Maka, his eyes shining with happiness from her answer.

The blond pig-tailed girl giggled from Crona's reaction. "What, you'd thought I'd say no?"

"H-honestly, yes. I didn't think you wanted me to be your date…"

Maka pinched his cheek playfully, earning a light blush from the timid swordsman. "How could I ever say no to you, Crona." She gave him that beautiful smile that he feels that it was only reserved for him and that made his heart to beat a mile a minute.

Ding Dong Dead Dong~!

"Oh, lunch is already over." She stood up from her seat and stretched before picking up her empty lunch box. "Let's go, Crona!"

"Right behind you." He picked up his own lunch box to see that he still have a few sandwiches left.

"Hey, are you going to finish that?" Before he could give a reply that yes he was, the box was already snatched from his hand by his weapon partner and gobbled them all in one bite. Usually Crona would be angry about that but this time he couldn't find himself to be upset. He was still so giddy from Maka's answer. Maka was going to be his date! Now he's really looking forward to next week! The boy was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a vicious tug on his hair. "Just remember that deal we have. After school you're buying me that cake!"

"Ow! Yes, I know I didn't forget-ow! Quit pulling my hair!"

"Make sure it's chocolate!" he pulled harder, causing the boy to grow in frustration.

"I told you to stop, damn it! Give it a rest!"

* * *

"You guys go on ahead home. I need to go to the library to find the right materials I need for the test that's coming up."

"Come on Maka, the test isn't until next month."

"It's better to be prepared, it wouldn't hurt for you to give it a try, Soul."

"Pssh, I don't need preparations. From hearing Stein droning on and on everyday, I could write down his entire lecture in my sleep."

"How is that possible? You've been sleeping during Stein's lectures, Soul."

"Crona has a point there!"

"Not cool, man. You're taking Maka's side?"

The three laughed before they had to separate; Maka going to the library while Soul and Crona make their way to the apartment but not before making a quick stop at Death Market to buy that chocolate cake that Ragnarok wouldn't shut up about.

While they were walking, Soul took notice of the huge cake in the plastic bag that Crona was carrying. "Whoa that looks good Crona, you're gonna share that with us?" he said, drool already slipping from one side of the scythe weapon's mouth.

"Well uh.." before he could say, his weapon partner took the moment to pop out of his back.

"Back off! That cake is for me only." Ragnarok waved his stubby little fists threateningly towards Soul. "Speaking of which, hand it over Crona I'm starving here!"

The boy heaved out a sighed, stopping their walk for a moment to take the cake out of the bag. He removed the lid and lifted the cake for Ragnarok to reach which immediately was snatched from his hands.

Soul watched in amazement along with disgusts from seeing Ragnarok opening his trap wide enough to stuff the whole damn cake in his mouth. He wondered if he was even chewing it because soon after it was in his mouth, it was already finished. The demon sword let out a loud, satisfied burp. Soul himself is a glutton for food in general but he knows his appetite isn't as big as Ragnarok's. "You bought that whole cake just for him?"

"Of course he did. This bitch owed me." Ragnarok settled himself on his meister's head, satisfied from his snack.

"H-he really helped me with something so for in return, I bought the cake he asked for." Thanks to Ragnarok, he managed to ask the girl he admired for so long to be his date however, it is also thanks to him that his wallet is now completely empty. Oh well, he'll just have to wait next week for the school to give him more money. **(1)**

"By the way, congratulations on asking Maka out."

Crona almost tripped over his feet after what Soul said. He looked at the white-haired boy in shock. "H-How did you know I asked Maka out?!"

Soul snickered from the boy's reaction. "Maka was in a pretty good mood today so I asked her why and she told me you asked her to be your date for the party."

"S-She just told you?"

"Tch, not just me. She was practically bragging to anyone that asked what got her skipping down the hallways like a little girl."

Maka was that ecstatic when he asked her to be his date? He felt his lips stretched into a huge smile, just knowing that Maka was just as happy as he was about this is making him feel like he's on Cloud Nine. Although…

After lunch, he couldn't find himself to pay attention to Sid's lecture because he was worried that Maka probably didn't want to go with him. Sure she said yes and he was very happy about that but he was worried that Maka was just being nice and couldn't say no to him.

"Honestly…I didn't think Maka would want to go with me." Now that his hand was free from carrying the cake, Crona gripped tightly on to his arm. "I thought she only said yes just to be nice."

"Hey, you should know Maka better than that. She wouldn't have said yes just to be nice, that'd be unfair to you and herself." Soul slapped his back in a friendly manner, causing Crona to almost topple over. "Maka said yes because she wanted to."

Feeling better, Crona smiled and loosened his hold on his own arm. "O…Okay. Thank you, Soul."

"No problem, man."

Crona felt a light tug on his hair from his weapon partner. "Hey, Crona I'll give ya some tips on how to get laid with the cow but it'll cost ya another cake!" This time, Crona tripped over his own feet landing face first on the unforgiving concrete after hearing Ragnarok's lewd offer.

* * *

Maka Albarn sat in front of her mirror while Blair was gently brushing her light brown hair. It was out of its regular famous pig-tails since she decided to wear her hair down this time. Tonight is the night of the Foundation Day Eve and Blair was kind enough to help Maka get ready for the party. All week she has been looking forward to this. She couldn't believe Crona had asked her to be his date, he was so nervous when he was trying to ask her.

'_Oh Crona, we would've gone together anyway,' _Blair announced that she was done with her hair, setting the hair brush aside. Maka stood up from her seat and made her way towards her mirror. _'but still, it was nice of you ask that. That you want __**me**__ to be your date.' _Maka takes in her reflection, nodding in approval as she straightens her black off-the-shoulder lace dress, the skirt ending above the knees.

"Oh Maka, you look so adorable!" The voluptuous cat woman appeared beside her to place the skull shaped barrette to sweep her bangs to the side. "Blair did good with picking out that dress for you, nya! It shows off your legs very nicely." she purrs, earning her a slight shove from the petite girl.

"Knock it off, Blair. Do you have the shoes?"

"Of course! Just let me readjust the size. Pum-Pumpkin! Pumpkin~!" With a twirl of her finger, the black high heels were shrunk down to the appropriate size for Maka who smiled gratefully, accepting the shoes from her.

"Thanks for helping me get ready, Blair."

"My pleasure, Maka! And you can keep the shoes if you want." Blair transforms back into her cat form, relaxing on the seat Maka had occupied. She observed the young scythe-meister who was happily humming to herself as she continues to look in the mirror. "My my, last year you weren't this cheerful to go to this event. Is it because Crona's your date?" she said in a teasing manner.

Maka desperately tries to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks as she hurriedly puts on her heels walking out of her room, the cat following along with her. "I'm just excited because this will be Crona's first time; I'm sure this will make him feel like he is a part of this school now." The two stopped in front of Crona's bedroom door. "Hey, Crona! You ready?" she knocked on the door lightly. She received a quiet response from him from the other side of the door that he was coming out. After a minute, the door was fully opened and Maka couldn't help but take him in at that moment. The corners of her lips jumped upward at the sight of him.

In front her stood the shy young boy, donned in a simple grey button down shirt with a black tie that was slightly crooked and black dress pants. She really couldn't help but take him in; rarely does Crona where anything else but that black robe and it was nice to see him in something else, even if it's only for the night. Sensing that the boy was nervous from her staring, she giggled and step closer to him to fix his tie. "Here, let me help you with that. You look really handsome tonight, Crona." She gave him a warm smile, causing the boy to let out a small squeak and his face to go dark red. Maka found that undeniably cute.

"Y-You look handsome too, Maka…gah! I-I meant to say that you're very p-pretty! I'm sorry Maka, I-"

The boy was interrupted when Maka started laughing. "Oh Crona! It's ok, handsome can be for girls too." she finished straightening his tie and offered her hand for him to take. "Come on, you ready to go?"

Crona nervously looked at her hand before shifting his gaze to her face, this seems to ease him more as he slowly grabbed her hand with his own. "Yes, I'm ready Maka."

Maka tightens her grip on his hand as the two of them made their way to the door. "Ok, Blair we're out. There's food in the fridge when you're hungry, try not to make a mess while we're gone, ok?"

Blair waved her paw nonchalantly. "Don't worry, just go have fun! Blair will look after the place." The magical cat watched the two of them leave the apartment and as soon as the door closes, she lets out a sign. "Pooh, the same as last year. I really wish I could go to the anniversary party-wait a minute!" With a poof a smoke, Blair was transformed back into her human form and quickly made her way to the phone. "Maka didn't say anything about not inviting some friends over!" she giggled. "Let's see how the girls from the cabaret club are doing."

* * *

**Death Weapon Meister Academy Anniversary Celebration!**

The fireworks that were always set off at this time of year could be seen from the apartment. Hand in hand, Crona and Maka made it to the school to see every student of the DWMA standing inside or outside the building. The pink-haired boy looked around nervously, trying to stay close to Maka as he can. This was way bigger than Kid's party that he attended at the Gallows Mansion.

He felt his hand being gently squeezed by Maka. "You ok, Crona?" she asked, worry etched into her features.

Now he felt bad, Maka shouldn't be fretting over him the entire evening, she should be enjoying herself without a care. This is a day worth celebrating after all and in order for him to enjoy this night with Maka, he has to step out of his shell just a little. "Don't worry Maka, I'm fine." He squeezed her hand back and gave her a small smile. "I'm not afraid as long as you're here with me."

There it is again, that hint of redness on her cheeks. Is she blushing? "Crona…"

"YO, Maka! Crona!"

The two turn their attention to Black Star who called their names, as always in formal events he looks like a slob with his tie strung on wrong and his dress shirt completely wrinkled. Behind him stood Tsubaki; opposite of her meister, she looked beautiful with her spaghetti strapped blue dress and her long hair pulled into an elaborate style. "Maka? Crona? I didn't know you two were going together." she said.

Maka latched onto Crona's arm. "It's because Crona here asked me to be his date! Right, Crona?" he nodded sheepishly, blushing a deep red from Maka holding his arm. Now he see's what Soul was talking about when Maka was bragging about him asking her to be his date but he wasn't complaining…not one bit.

The boy was quickly snatched away from maka's hold and found Black Star slinging his arm around his shoulders. "Alright, Crona!" he winced from Black Star's loud voice, being this close to him he was afraid he might lose his hearing. "I knew underneath that dress you had some balls there man! Who would ever thought you'd asked a girl out!" The blue-haired assassin dropped his voice in a near whisper. "From yours truly, I could give ya some advice on how to make a lady swoon for ya!"

Crona sighed in relief when Black Star was roughly pulled away from him by Maka.

"Back up Black Star, you're making him nervous!"

"Sheesh, I was just helpin' him out. When ya think about it, I was helpin' you out too; if Crona hears my advice, you two would be havin' a _really_ good time after the party!" he winked suggestively, giving a thumbs up to the two. Maka, catching his drift, received a brutal Maka-chop. "Damn, where the hell do you keep 'em?" he groaned as he dropped to the ground.

Tsubaki groaned. "Maka, was that really necessary?" she only received a raised eyebrow as her response. "…Okay maybe he did saw that coming. Come on Black Star, time to go in." Tsubaki gently helped her partner up and made their way to the entrance.

Crona frowned, a confused expression on his face as he turned to Maka. "What was he talking about?"

"N-Nothing, he's just being an idiot like always. Let's go, everyone's getting inside."

Beside the entrance stood Death the Kid and Patty Thompson greeting everyone as they went inside. As Black Star and Tsubaki approached, Kid instantly frowned upon Black Star's attire, his hand itching to fix the boy's tie but settled to just ignoring it even though it bothered him to no end.

"Hey guys!" Patty greeted them with an exaggerated wave of her arm.

"Glad you could make it, welcome to the Anniversary of the DWMA. Hopefully there won't be a repeat on what happened last year, Black Star." he directed his glare towards the loud mouth assassin who scoffed.

"Get over it, everyone wanted to hear me instead of listening to your boring speech!"

Tsubaki smiled reassuringly to Kid. "I'll make sure he'll behave himself this time so don't worry."

"Thank you, Tsubaki." When the two went in, Kid greeted Maka and Crona with a pleasant smile. "Ah, hello you two, glad you could make it especially you Crona. This is your first time attending our yearly celebration so I hope you enjoy yourself."

Crona smiled shyly and nodded appreciatively. "Yeah, thanks Kid."

Patty, noticing Maka and Crona holding hands, squealed loudly as she takes the two in. "Aww, you two look so cute together! Is Crona your date, Maka?"

Crona swears his face will become a permanent red if he keeps blushing like this. He looks beside him to see Maka giving him her most beautiful smile as she tightens her grip on his hand. "Yeah, he asked me and I couldn't help but say yes."

"Way to go, Crona!" Kid and Patty both gave the boy two thumbs up. "Well come on in, Father is prepared to give his speech momentarily."

Crona was led by Maka into the ballroom and the boy took in everything as he took in his surroundings; the ballroom was full of the students and staff of the school, the room was very spacious so it doesn't seem so crowded. On the other side of the room was a long row of tables filled with all kinds of food that was enough to feed everyone in this room whether their appetites were big or small. Even though he's not comfortable with crowds, Crona found himself at ease because of the girl next to him who was greeting the students of the academy with a smile as she walked passed them. Maka is very well liked in Shibusen and she was very well known by all her peers after the defeat of the Kishin so it was no surprise that she's now popular because of it.

'_Of course, who wouldn't like her?'_ Maka is very special to him because she was his first friend and it was at this time of year that Maka and him became friends for the first time. Crona looks at the girl he was thinking about, admiring her from head to toe. The dress she was wearing hugged every curve of her body very nicely, he moves his gaze to her hair, noticing that she was wearing it down for the night; he honestly likes it better when she wears it in pigtails but she looks beautiful all the same. He won't deny that he's very much attracted to her and he always wondered what would it be like if they were more than friends. The boy sighed and shifted his gaze to his shoes; it would never happen.

"About time you two showed up, you guys took so long I left without you."

Crona and Maka looked to see Soul walking towards them and right beside him stood Liz Thompson, Soul's date for the evening. They both were matching in the same color, Soul wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes while Liz was wearing a red strapless cocktail dress with black high heels.

"Hey Maka, Crona. Wow, Maka I love the dress it suits you." said Liz.

"Thanks Liz! And you can blame Blair for taking too long getting me ready, good thing I have you Crona, I would've had to walk by myself here." she said playfully.

"Wait, don't tell me you left Blair at the apartment by herself." Soul frowned.

"Don't worry, I already drilled her in to be on her best behavior."

* * *

"ACHOO!" A loud sneeze came from the magical cat that was sitting on the couch in Maka and Soul's apartment. Sitting on both sides of her were two men, laughing joyfully while drinking bottles of wine coolers. The once clean apartment was now a complete mess, the floor littering with trash and empty bottles.

"Oh my, Blair-chan are you catching a cold?" asked one of Blair's co-workers from Chupa Cabra's.

"I'm fine, Arisa! It was just a little sneeze is all." Blair rounded up more bottles of wine coolers with her magic. "Now, who's up for more?"

The apartment was erupted in cheers.

* * *

"Yo! Wassup!? How's it going!? Hi, hi. Thanks for coming!" Like always, Lord Death has given the same, short greeting to everyone leaving Kid to give his own greeting only more detailed, thankfully Black Star did not interrupt this time thanks to Tsubaki who distracted him with the buffet table. Everyone applaud after Kid's speech was done and the band was starting the music; the majority of the students and staff began dancing with their partners.

Maka smirked in Liz's direction. "Good luck with getting Soul to dance with you, he's tend to brood in a corner whenever we're at these types of events."

"She knew what she was getting into when she asked me. I'm not gonna dance."

Liz looked to Soul, putting her hands together in a pleading manner. "Oh come on, Soul! If you don't, Kid will make me do that damn line dance with him and Patty!"

Maka laughed at Liz's predicament. "Like I said, good luck!" she grabbed for Crona's hand to lead him onto the dance floor but stops after noticing how tense he is. She looks to see that his teeth were chattering nervously. "Crona are you alright?" she instantly rubs his hand to hopefully calm down his nerves.

Crona jumped from Maka's voice directing at him. The reason he was nervous because he was looking at some of the students and staff dancing together along with the music and he realized that Maka would probably want to dance with him only the problem is: _'I don't know how to dance…' _Great, he did not think this through. Luckily he didn't have to answer her because Ragnarok took the moment to pop out from his back.

"Holy crap, check out the buffet table! Come on, Crona let's raid it!" his weapon partner instantly drooled at the sight from all the wonderful delicacies that were piled on the other side of the room.

"Not now Ragnarok, Crona was going to tell me something-"

"I-I'm fine, Maka! Actually I'm just hungry is all, ha-ha…"

"Are you sure?"

Crona nodded, giving Maka a small smile to reassure her that he's ok. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll wait right here…" When Crona left, Maka frowned wondering what could be wrong with him. She knows he was worried about something. _'I hope I'm not making him nervous or anything.' _She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name being called, she looked behind her to see her father looking around the ballroom calling her name. Maka immediately hides behind a pillar, sighing in relief when he walks passed her. "Damn, he probably wants to dance with me. Ugh, am I going to avoid him all night?"

* * *

Crona quickly piled the food on a large plate for Ragnarok; the food here looks great but right now he wasn't hungry. He handed the plate to his partner who immediately snatched from his hands and start eating.

He completely forgot that in these types of social events, dancing was involved and for the life of him, he doesn't know how to dance. The pink-haired groaned and gripped tightly onto his arm; he knows that Maka will ask him to dance with her and she'll regret being his date when he tells her that he doesn't know how.

"Goddamnit, what the hell is wrong with you now?" Ragnarok, sensing his meister's distress, made note of this. "Can't you go one day without being emo? The cow's your date, so what's wrong? Not that I care or anything…" he quickly added that last part.

"I-I don't know…I don't know how to dance. Maka will want me to dance with her, I know! But…I just can't! She'll regret ever saying yes to me…" Crona slumped against the wall, already feeling depressed. "I should've thought this through…"

"Damn, Crona why are you always finding some new way to get upset over? So what, I bet the cow can't even dance herself."

"You don't know that. There's no way I can dance unless you could teach me." He regretted saying that because now Ragnarok was pounding his head repeatedly with his stubby little fists.

"Is that some crack you came up with about me not having any legs!? I'll kill you for that you piece of shit!"

"Gah! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, honest!"

Ragnarok stopped his assault when he noticed Maka hiding behind one of the pillars as she looked around the room cautiously. "Hey, what's the cow doing over there?"

Crona also spotted her too, wondering what she was doing. Was she hiding? Maka looked in their direction and soon she started waving towards them to come over. The boy looked around the ballroom, wondering who or what she was hiding from before quickly making his towards her. "Why the hell are you hiding?"

"Hiding from him." she pointed towards Spirit who was tapping a few people on the shoulder and talking to them, most likely asking if they had seen her anywhere.

"Your father?" Crona asked.

"Yeah, sorry about this." she smiled sheepishly towards him before grabbing his wrist. "Let's go to the balcony, hopefully he won't find us there." Making sure that her father's back was turned, Maka and Crona quickly stepped out of their hiding place and walked across the room to get the balcony.

Unfortunately, it couldn't go so smoothly since Ragnarok decided to be an asshole at that moment.

"Hey Death Scythe! You're daughter's over-!" Crona quickly covered the demon sword's mouth with his hands, struggling to get him to be quiet.

Maka panicked when Spirit turned to look their way and ran as fast as she could with her heels, Crona following behind her. They made it to the balcony, the warm night air instantly greeting them as they caught their breath. Maka looked behind them to see that her father didn't spotted them when Ragnarok almost blew their cover. Speaking of which…

"What the hell, Ragnarok! You knew I was hiding from him so why'd you do that?!" she sent a vicious glare towards the demon sword and Crona was sending a disapproving look his way too.

"Hah, it was payback from hitting me in the head with that damn book of yours. You'd thought I'd forgot?"

"Ragnarok…" Crona growled.

"Oh you'll forget after I'm done with you." Maka took out her trustee thick book she always uses to put idiots in their place. "I'm going to Maka Chop you so hard you won't even remember your own name!" but before she could follow her threat, Ragnarok already retreated inside Crona's body, laughing manically. "You coward, come out there!"

"I'm sorry he did that, Maka. I promise I'll deal with him later."

"It's ok, it's not your fault. He's lucky that Papa didn't catch us." the girl sighed as she leaned against the railing looking up at the night sky, the yellow crescent moon shining brightly, blood oozing between it's teeth. Maka moved her attention to the boy standing next to her, watching him as he kept his head down, she couldn't see his eyes due to his bangs covering them. Deciding to break the silence between them, Maka gained his attention from calling his name. "Are you that uncomfortable being here? Because if you are we can go back home now, I don't mind."

"B-but we just got here."

"I don't want to make you feel like you have to stay here Crona. It's ok if you wanna leave."

From hearing that, Crona couldn't help but be upset with himself. Now Maka was giving him the option of leaving the party early just because he let himself be upset about not knowing how to dance. "It's not that. I do want to stay here it's just that…" he may as well tell her. "I don't know how to dance Maka and..to tell you the truth, I was worried that you'd be upset about that."

There was a moment of silence between the two and suddenly, Crona felt the familiar weight of a paper back book hitting the top of his head. He yelped from the contact but not in pain, more of surprise. Whenever he received a Maka-chop, it was always a playful manner from the scythe-meister.

"Have I ever told you that you worry over the most silliest things?" she grinned.

"W-What?"

"Crona, I don't care that you can't dance. I'm having a good time just being your date for this evening!" she grabbed his hand, giving it a firm and gentle squeeze. "I don't know how to dance either ya know, hehe!"

"You can't either, Maka?" Crona was surprised about that, since Maka always attended to events like these, he thought she at least knew how. "Have you ever danced with anyone?"

"Only with two people, that being my Papa and Soul. I let them lead because I always have the habit of stepping on their feet." Maka then offered her hand to the pink-haired boy who looked at her offered hand in confusion. "I want you to be my next dancing partner!"

"W-What?! But, I already told you I don't know how to dance."

"And I told you, neither can I but that doesn't mean we can't do it." Her hand was still out for him to take. "If you're scared I'll step on your feet, I promise I'll watch my steps carefully. We can stay out here where no one can watch us. Come on, this'll be fun."

Fun? Crona continued to stare at her hand, waiting for him to take of hold of it. He was a little hesitant at first about this simply because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front her but one look at her face when she sent him a reassuring smile to tell him that it was ok, the boy smiled back and nodded before taking her hand. She was right, just because they can't dance doesn't mean they couldn't do it.

"So, what do I…" he trailed off, wondering how to position himself so they could began.

Maka made a grab for his arms and slowly guided them to wrap around her waist then placing both of her hands on Crona's shoulders.

Crona gulped nervously as he accidentally tighten his hold around Maka's waist, causing the boy to blush and instantly let go, frantically apologizing to her but she laughed it off and guided his arms again back to it's position. "It's alright, you ready?"

The young swordsman smiled shyly, nodding his head to indicate he was ready.

They could hear the music perfectly from where they were since they weren't far from the ballroom. Maka took the first step, her eyes shifting downwards to her feet. Crona could tell that she was watching her steps carefully so as to make sure she wouldn't step on him. He soon followed her lead, also watching his steps.

If anyone was watching the two pair, they would instantly say they were the worse dancers anyone has ever seen. The couple were stumbling and their dance steps definitely not matching with the music's beat but they didn't care, they were both having fun and they found themselves laughing as they continued their attempt at dancing properly.

Maka observed Crona closely as she looked up for a moment. The boy was so cute right now, she watched him intently as he concentrated on his dance steps, making sure he wouldn't stumble this time. Her face flushed bright pink when her thoughts flashed to what Crona had said to her last week.

"_Maka, will you be my date for the Eve party?"_

Maka was very happy that Crona had asked her to be his date because even though they still would've gone together at this celebration, it was still a lovely gesture from the shy timid boy she has grown very fond of this past year.

Oh yeah. This was the day that her and Crona had became friends wasn't it? In a way, this could be their own anniversary; the day Maka had made a very special friend. After everything was settled after the Kishin's defeat, Maka had made an extra bedroom for Crona to stay, wanting him to live with her and Soul and she did not take no for an answer. Since they were now living under same roof, the two had became closer than ever.

She watched the boy lift his head up and now she found herself staring at his eyes and she couldn't find herself to look away. Crona also didn't take his eyes away from Maka who was slowly leaning closer to him. She didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was that this boy was like a magnet, she couldn't help but draw herself closer to him. As she stepped closer, Crona suddenly tensed, his expression evidence in pain. Maka looked down to see her foot had accidentally stepped on Crona's, her heel jabbing on to his toe.

"Ahh! I'm sorry, Crona. I should've kept watching my steps! Are you okay?" she immediately stepped back but kept her hold on him.

The boy groaned but gave her a strained smile. "It's okay Maka, I'm fine…"

The music changed to a slow one, a piano starting off.

_Raining and Raining_

_It could be a happy thing to you_

_Raindrops of wishes_

_For you, my dear so look up_

_In the sky_

"Do you still want to keep going?" she asked, with a light blush spreading over her cheeks as she looked away, feeling embarrassed.

Crona gave her a smile, this time not so strained as he took the first step back, pulling Maka along. "Y-Yes, after all I'm still having fun."

"Crona…" she trailed off but also gave him a smile in return before moving her gaze to the floor again to carefully watch her steps, not wanting to step on his feet again.

'_I don't care if you'll keep stepping on my feet, Maka…as long as I get to hold you this close to me.' _Now Crona found this a little easier to matching his steps along with the music, he stumbled now and then but he was getting the hang of it.

_See, you'll find your star signs_

_See, how much your life shines_

_So close your umbrella_

_See, a love letter from the heavens_

_Billions of bell rings_

_The sounds of the breeze for you dreamer_

_Sometimes we forget the precious things _

_Which we have lost_

Maka giggled. "I'm jealous Crona, you're picking this up much faster than me."

He smiled bashfully. "R-Really? I thought I was doing something right. I'm not stumbling over my steps like earlier."

"Mmhmm…" Maka took her eyes off her own feet, moving her gaze to him for a moment. "Hey, Crona?"

"Yes?"

"Are you also thinking about that this is the same day we first became friends?"

_Why were we born here?_

_Why are we crying here?_

_How do we believe in us?_

_But we'll come to say thanks _

_To all the pain we felt_

Crona stopped his movements along with Maka. "Yes, I am. That was the happiest moment of my life because you were the first that offered me friendship. I…I really can't thank you enough, Maka." A smile lit up his face, his eyes shining with adoration for her to which made the girl's heart beating faster than normal. Soon the boys eyes were filled with unshed tears, his shoulders shaking a bit. "T-Thanks to you…t-thanks to you…I couldn't be more happier than I am right now!" he couldn't help himself as he moved his arms from her waist to her back, wrapping them around her tightly as he hugged her. "I'm so glad I met you, Maka…"

_Under the paisley sky_

_Feathers float from the smiles in our mind_

_Spirals of the pain and rain grows_

_To the splendid butterfly_

She felt the wetness of his tears meeting her bare shoulders and she had to blink back her own tears herself as she hugged him back tightly, never wanting to let go of him at this moment. _'I'm also glad I met you, Crona…' _she closes her eyes as she leans her head against his shoulder. _'You're so dear to me.'_

_Life is brighter than you think_

_So don't you cry anymore_

_Rain for you_

_In the still_

"Are you ok now?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry about that." he hiccupped, quickly wiping away his tears as he broke away the hug.

"Don't apologize," she gently wiped the remaining tears from his face. "come on, you'll get me crying too." she started stroking his cheek gently, moving her face closer to his.

_Red and blue and yellow_

_A blossomy spring comes _

_To your sight_

_Through your sight_

Crona noticed their close proximity, even though he was getting a little nervous he didn't make a move to step away. _'Is she going to…' _Crona closed his eyes tightly, wondering if she was really going to…kiss him? After that thought entered his mind, Crona soon felt a slight pressure on the corner of his mouth. He opened his eyes and found Maka's face very close to his and that little pressure was from her lips being pressed very close to his lips. Crona was feeling everything at that moment; her lips felt so soft against his skin and being this close to her made him feel dizzy from these strong feelings she's bringing out from him, all from one simple kiss. "M-Maka…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Hearing him say her name, Maka removed her lips from his skin before she whispered, "Thank you for asking me to be your date, Crona."

_Raining and Raining_

_It could be a happy thing to you_

_Millions of bell rings _

_The sound of the breeze for you dreamer_

_Rain for you_

* * *

Maka and Crona decided to leave early from the party, Maka suggesting they could head on home if they wanted; the party was going to end in two hours anyway. The two walked in the empty streets of Death City hand in hand, heading towards their apartment.

Crona squeezed on to Maka's hand as he thought of what she did before they left. He could feel his face getting warmer; he couldn't believe she actually kissed him. It wasn't on the lips but it still felt nice, he'll cherish that moment forever.

"I hope you had a good time there, Crona."

He bobbed his head. "All because you were with me. I really had fun being there and dancing with you…"

"That was fun, we should do it again so maybe you'll get even better!"

"I-I don't know, I think I still have a long way to go."

"You're better than me, I should start learning how to dance too so I won't step on your feet next time." she groaned as Crona chuckled.

They finally made it to the apartment and Maka let go of Crona's hand to take out her key. "Man, I'm starving. I really didn't get to eat anything while we were there, hopefully Blair didn't eat all of the food in the fridge."

"Yeah, I didn't get the chance to eat either."

"I'll make us something if there isn't anything."

"Fuck yeah! Whip me up something while you're at it, cow!" Ragnarok popped out from Crona's back as soon food was mentioned.

"I saw Crona already feed your ass at the party so forget it! Besides I still haven't forgotten about what you did."

"Come off it, your creepy old man didn't catch you."

Crona perks up. "That reminds me…" Before anyone could blink, Crona laid a fast punch on his unsuspecting weapon partner. "That's for causing Maka trouble."

Maka laughed when Ragnarok couldn't sputter a response then she launched herself to hugging the pink-haired boy, giving him big kiss on the cheek. "Nice one, Crona!" she let go of him with a light blush staining her cheeks as she smiled at him. She watched in amusement when Crona was also rendered speechless like his partner. "Come on, let's go inside." Crona nodded, still dazed from that kiss she gave him.

When they stepped closer to the door, the three could hear loud, muffled music behind the door and voices mixing in with it. Crona, snapped out of his daze, noticed the noise level from behind the closed door. "What's going on?" Maka frowned, immediately pushing her key into the lock and opening the door.

The sight of her apartment easily made her blood boil.

On the floor were various empty bottles from what she confirmed was alcohol because of the smell; spilled drinks staining her once cleaned apartment. The kitchen was no better either with the refrigerator left open and all of the food were pulled out, piling on to the kitchen floor.

"Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha~!" The music grew louder as the more than twenty people came from the other side of the room, performing the Cha-Cha dance line; they were all clearly intoxicated.

"Damn, this party is better than the one we've gone to. How come we didn't stay here?!" said Ragnarok.

"That's because their wasn't suppose to be a party!" Maka growled and her eyes instantly found the cat she was looking for who was laughing joyfully as she was holding a bottle. When her golden eyes met her own, Blair stopped from what she's doing.

"M-Maka…you're home early." Blair only received a vicious growl from the petite, causing her cat ears to flatten on top of her head. "It's not what it looks like! It's a surprise party for uh…you! Welcome home, Maka!"

The sound of the TV meeting the floor, now broken had caught her attention and Maka started shaking furiously and Crona took a few steps back away from her cautiously. This won't be good.

"BLAAAAIR!"

* * *

**Wow, this took a lot longer than I thought. I'm sorry for those who had to wait for a month for the second chapter to come out, I was having trouble writing this because well…I'm not good at writing fluffy things. Before this, I use to write fanfics that involved adventure and violence and this was really new to me. **

**Ugh, this sounded a lot better in my head. I really am rusty, I can tell I've made a bunch of mistakes and my grammar and proper spelling isn't something to be proud of. Oh well, this was basically practice for me anyway. I really had fun writing this. I forgot how much fun it was writing your own fanfic! I'm to going write another, this time with some action in it. Until then, I need to focus on my school work. I really need to get back to it…**

**Thank you all who took the time to reading this! Really, I didn't expect anyone would enjoy reading that first chapter. Like I said, this short fanfic was just a practice to see how I am. Still need some work. **

**Well, that's it for now! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. **


End file.
